Procrastination
by paper-princess-94
Summary: Sasori is Deidara's biggest distraction. May become a collection of short stories and one-shots based around the Akatsuki in the modern world. SasoDei, other pairings possible in the future.


A/N: I think this is my first yaoi piece I've uploaded on , though I'm not completely sure... Anyway, I hope you like it, I'm writing a sequel to this at the moment and if I like how it turns out I may make it into a series of one-shots and short stories. I don't know yet, we'll see how it goes :D

**Warning- Contains Yaoi/Shounen Ai/BL/BoyxBoy/whatever you want to call it , if you don't like it, don't read it. If you do like it then please enjoy**

* * *

Deidara let his head fall back, examining the ceiling tiles in the hope that when he looked back the mountain of homework would have shrunk.

It hadn't.

He let out an exasperated sigh and went back to staring at the offending pile, he didn't even know why he had so much work to do, he was supposed to get one piece per week per subject but at the moment he had at least three weeks' worth of work stacked before him. And the majority of it was due in the next few days, after he had begged his teachers for extensions, pulling out every sob-story he had to ensure he got the longest amount of time possible.

But somehow it still hadn't been enough. There'd always been something else which he wanted to do more, like last week when Hidan had rung up needing another player for his football team, or when Konan had turned up on his doorstep begging him to go shopping with her.

Or Sasori…

Thoughts of his boyfriend brought him back to the present as he heard the sound of a TV being turned on in the next room and the opening theme of whatever reality show tickled the red-head's fancy that day rang through the house.

"Dammit!" Cursed the blonde under his breath, "How can I concentrate when I know he's just in the next room." He looked down at the mountain of paper before him craftily. "Well… he won't know whether I've actually finished or not, and he's always complaining that he gets bored when I'm working…"

Deidara smirked, pushed a long lock of blonde hair away from his eyes, and stood up. He checked himself over in the full-length mirror which hung on his bedroom wall. Blonde hair hid mischievous blue eyes and framed his sculpted face before hanging around shoulders shrouded in a dark-blue, baggy t-shirt. His favourite jeans hugged his hips snugly, leaving very little to the imagination.

With one last flip of his hair he strutted out of the room, allowing his hips to swing provocatively as he moved. When he reached the living room doorway all he could see of his lover was a patch of fiery red hair and two arms hooked over the back of the sofa as he slouched comfortably in his regular position, waiting impatiently for the younger man to finish his work.

Deidara let out an audible chuckle, causing the red-head to jump in shock.

"Dei? Are you done already?" He asked suspiciously, standing up to look at the blonde who stood in the doorway. His eyes went wide at the sight of the younger man. Deidara leant with his back to the doorframe, his eyes half-lidded and his lips twisted into a seductive smirk as he watched his partner struggling for words.

"Hmm, some of it. I just thought I would take a short break." He purred whilst sauntering towards the dazed redhead. "Do you think it's ok?" He asked sweetly as he slumped on the sofa beside the older man, letting his head roll round so that it rested on the other's narrow shoulder.

"I-I'm sure that's f-fine, Dei." Sasori stuttered as he gazed down at the blonde who had his eyes fixed securely on the TV in front of them. He let his arm drop around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him closer, and smiled when he felt him nuzzle into his shoulder, unconsciously trying to get closer to his lover.

They stayed like that for what must have been hours but to Sasori it felt as though only minutes had passed, he would have been content to stay with the man he loved wrapped in his arms for the rest of time. But then a thought hit him.

"Dei…?" He asked quietly, wondering whether the other man had fallen asleep.

"Wha s'up, S'ori?" Came the sleepy, muddled reply from the crook of his neck as a fair-haired head was raised before him.

"When you said you'd done _some _of your work, how much did you mean?" Sasori couldn't stop the slightly suspicious tone which slipped into his words as he watched the blue-eyed man squirm slightly.

"Well… um… about that…" He spoke sheepishly as he tried to avoid the other man's gaze… unsuccessfully. Sasori caught his chin between his fingertips, tilting his head so that Deidara was looking straight into the deep-brown pools which had so transfixed him when they had first met.

"You know if you don't do your work then you're just going to get kicked off the course again. And I don't think they'll let you try a _third _time." He sighed, shaking his head slightly and causing Deidara to cringe inwardly, he hated that him being useless was causing Sasori so much distress. Because he couldn't get a proper job Sasori worked extra-hard at a job he hated just to keep them both fed and housed.

Deidara let his head drop in shame. "I know, Sasori. I'm sorry. It's just so damn hard to concentrate on that crap. I can't focus."

"Well, maybe you just need a little encouragement." Sasori smiled wickedly as he leaned in towards the blonde, his lips brushing the other's ear gently as he whispered his suggestion to the other softly. As he spoke the bright blue eyes grew wider and wider, until it seemed like they would pop out of his head.

"Hehe, how about that then?" Sasori smirked at him boldly as Deidara just stared at him blankly in shock.

"_Really?_"

"Really."

"Well, could I have a taster of this _reward_?" Deidara asked daringly as he gazed at the man who sat beside him with hair as red as the greatest of flames and eyes which seemed bottomless. A grin dashed across his face as the other man wrapped strong arms around his body, pulling him close so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I suppose that would be ok." He said before locking their lips together, each one fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened. Lick and nips were exchanged as they clung to one another, one of Deidara's hands wandering up to tangle through the scruffy stack of hair which sat atop the other's head.

It wasn't long before Sasori's tongue was demanding entrance, running up and down Deidara's barely parted lips until the entrance opened and was instantly invaded. Their tongue's battled for some time before relaxing into soft massaging movements which matched the lazy, soothing circles which were being drawn on Deidara's back by a gentle hand.

* * *

Deidara sat at his desk, writing furiously as images of his lover jumped through his mind distractingly: Sasori when they'd first met, topless and lifting weights in the college gym, sweat coating his small frame and causing his bright-red hair to stick to his forehead; Sasori sprawled across the sofa, a beer clutched in his hand as he skipped through the channels on their tiny TV; Sasori sleeping, sheets just covering to his hip-bones and showing off his perfectly formed six-pack. Sasori naked. Sasori panting, sweating. Sasori. Sasori… _Sasori…_

"God damn it!" He muttered rebelliously under his breath. "He just made it even harder to concentrate…"

He heard the dark chuckle from his doorway and turned to see Sasori standing in a pose against the doorframe which brought back memories of himself not so long ago.

"What's this, then? Having trouble concentrating?" He quirked an eyebrow mischievously as he watched the blonde struggle under his gaze. "Remember, if you don't finish by ten you don't get your reward…" He teased before leaving the room with a chuckle.

Deidara glared after his partner, before catching sight of the clock on his wall. "Eight o'clock. Shit!" It might be possible, but he'd have to work fast. So he pushed all memories of Sasori out of his mind and got back to work.


End file.
